The Ninja Hub
by rizziex
Summary: The newest Ninjago dare show which features a host Evelyn who can't get enough of the torture! Send in your dares to have them on the show and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Meet the characters

The Ninja Hub

 **Welcome to The Ninja Hub, a Ninjago dare show where we dare the ninja to do some pretty awful stuff! Leave reviews for dares you want and make sure they are good! For the first few chapters, I will give your characters the opportunity to be in this dare show, so leave a review to tell me all about them. I will try to include them in my show!**

"This is The Ninja Hub, the newest ninja dare show out there! Watch the ninja get tortured all for your entertainment!" A girl with long, wavy hair came out from behind the curtain. She has dark blue eyes and glossy, cherry lips. "My name is Evelyn and I am your host!" She says. "Of course, while sending the ninja dares, you can send me dares too!" She winks and says "I hope mine aren't that awful!"

The curtain draws open and the light shines on a row of wooden stools. Sat on the stools are the ninja, all complaining about something or another. "Ow, Zane, your standing on my foot," Jay moans.

"Enough!" Evelyn says. "Or you will have more dares!" Jay shrinks back, obviously not wanting more dares.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this very short first chapter! I can't do any more until I have some dares, so please send some in.**

 **-N1bblez (Issie)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Lloyd Cat

**Thank you for all the dares that you have sent in, this chapter is a couple of dares from TheNinjaLover. Hope you enjoy the show!**

Chapter Two

Evelyn walks into the center of the stage. "Welcome to... The Ninja Hub!" She says. " today we have some dares!" Evelyn pulls out a set of black cards. On the back, printed in gold are the words The Ninja Hub.

"Dare number one!" She calls out. "This is for Lloyd," Lloyd groans. "Turn into a half cat, half human!" Lloyd forms a golden bubble around him, and when it's gone, there is the cutest thing ever. It is the shape of a cat and has deep green fur. It's eyes are golden and it has delicate golden whiskers. It has a green tail that waves violently, beating from side to side. The Lloyd cat purrs and trots over to where Evelyn is standing. "Aww, aren't you a cutie!" The Lloyd cat meows.

"Next dare: Lloyd, everyone gets to stroke you," Evelyn calls out. Kai walks over to Lloyd. He nervously reaches his hand down. As soon as Kai touches Lloyd, he gets a painful electric shock. "Yikes!" Kai screeches. "Jay, you're next," Evelyn says. "Oh," Jay replies. He walks to Kai and Lloyd and quickly reaches his hand down. "Ouchies!" Jay says, as he is blasted back by a golden ball of light.

"Moving on then!" Says Evelyn. "Kai, can I have your phone?" "No way!" Kai Says. Evelyn pulls out a water gun. "Now?" She says. "Nope," Kai replies. Evelyn squirts him right on the palm of his hand, where Kai usually shoots fire from. "That's it!" Kai says as he tries to shoot fire. "Give it to me now," Evelyn commands. Kai hands over his phone. "Now you can't have it until I give it back!" Evelyn says as she locks Kai's phone in a cupboard. Kai makes a strange whining noise.

"I think that will be enough for now, catch you later on the ninja hub!" Evelyn announces.


	3. Chapter 3- Nya's Prank

Chapter Three

 **I hope you have enjoyed the show so far, sorry for a long wait and how short the last chapter was! I still have room for a couple more co-hosts, so leave a review all about your character! The first two dares are from a "Random Dare-er" The third is from Flameheart15.**

"Welcome to The Ninja Hub!" Evelyn says. "Today we have a very special guest!" Everyone turns their heads. "Meet Clas, everyone!" Evelyn says as she points to a girl who is walking in. "Hi guys!" Clas says.

"Hi Clas! The audience chants.

"I will be your new co-host!" Clas announces.

Clas looks about seventeen. Her brown wavy hair swishes in the breeze. Her hair comes up to her shoulders and has a quite noticeable purple streak on her right side. Clas has perfect skin, a fine tan colour and hazel brown eyes. She has a black leather jacket on, and underneath, a white t-shirt that has the words "I'd love to torture you!" printed very big and bold. Clas has navy blue shorts that go to her knees and big high heeled white laced boots. On her hands, she wears black leather fingerless gloves. If you look close enough, you can see she wears a golden necklace under the t-shirt.

"First dare!" Clas announces. "You," she says as she points to Jay. "Kiss her," Clas says as she points to Nya. There is an Ohhh coming from the crowd and Jay blushes as he looks at Nya. Evelyn points to a glass door. "Over there is a room, and don't forget, we can see you," She says. Nya and Jay edge towards the door. "Faster!" Clas shouts. They move faster and Jay holds the door open for Nya. A few minutes later, a very embarrassed-looking Jay and a blushing Nya come out of the room. They sit down in their chairs without looking at any of the other ninja.

"Next dare: Zane, this is for you," Evelyn announced. "Can I see your arm please?" Zane puts out his arm, as if he was about to shake someone's hand. Clas walks up to Zane. She opens his arm, revealing his switches and buttons. Clas flicks the humour switch to on. Evelyn closes Zane's arm. "Now Zane, it's disco time!" Clas says. Evelyn presses play on a red portable speaker. An old blues tune comes on and Zane launches into action.

First, he does the Egyptian dance across the stage, a thing that the author's friend once did. After he reaches the end of the stage, he starts some kind of complex dance routine that involves him hopping like a chicken. "Come on Kai," Zane calls. Kai slowly gets up from his chair, before being pulled by Zane into a ballroom dance. Clas turns the music off and there is an Oh from the audience. "What?" Clas asks.

Evelyn calls "Next dare, we are moving on."

"Nya, this is only for you," Clas calls. Nya trudges over to Clas. Clas whispers in Nya's ear. "Tonight, you have to prank Jay and Cole," Clas whispers. Nya gasps and sits back down on her stool with the ninja. "Okay people, show's over," Evelyn announces. The audience start filing out of their chairs.

Later that night, in Nya's apartment, the ninja are sitting around the dinner table. "Do you want coke?" Nya asks the rest of the ninja.

"Oil for me!" Zane announces a little too entusiastically.

"I'll have coke," Cole says.

"Me too," Jay yells.

"No thanks," Kai and Lloyd chorus.

"Coming right up!" Nya says.

In the kitchen, Nya fills two glasses with coke. She slips some homemade ice cubes which she made earlier into the glasses. She then grabs a can of oil from the fridge and returns to the dining room.

"Thanks Nya," Jay says.

"Yeah," adds Cole . They both sip their cokes, unsuspecting the explosion that would happen in 5 minutes. "So guys, what did you think of Zane's chicken dance today?" Kai asked. The ninja carried on chatting until…

…Fizzzzzzzzzzz BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole screams like a girl (no offense to any girls). Brown bubbles pour down his black t-shirt, and all over his face. Jay laughs, not knowing what would happen in 30 seconds. "Ewwwww, they were Mento ice cubes!" Cole complained. Jay continued laughing.

Fizzzzzzzzzzz BOOM!

"AHHHH!" Jay squealed, as coke poured in his hair. By this point, Kai and Zane had tears of laughter in their eyes. "Cole, you Mento-ed my drink!" Jay shouted. Nya let a little giggle escape from her mouth and both Jay and Cole turned to stare at her. "It was you!" They said in unison, their teeth gritted.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for sending in the dares, and send in some more to be on the show! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Kai Fish

**Chapter Four**

 **This chapter's co-host is from Rainbowlilzz and the dares are also from Rainbowlilzz. Hope you enjoy, and leave reviews for good dares! Also, apologies for the long chapter, I kinda got carried away.**

"Hello everyone, today on The Ninja Hub, we have a new special guest!" Evelyn calls.

"Well, if they're meant to replace me then I'm outta here!" Clas shouts and walks onstage.

"Of course not, no-one could replace you, Clas," Evelyn says. The audience chuckle and Clas frowns. "Anyway, everyone welcome Rainbow!" She continues.

A girl walks onstage. Her peculiar hair swishes behind her. Her dirty-blonde hair is cut in a rough, thick boy-like style that stops at her neck. She has a slash of fringe that covers most of her right eye. At the bottom of her fringe, and on the bottom of her hair by her neck, her hair has been dyed rich metallic purple. Directly above the purple, her hair is dyed a rich metallic blue. Another strange thing about her are her eyes. One eye is a regular dark blue, while the other is cyan. She has a pale face, but not pale enough to be called ghost. When she smiles, you can see her braces, with little studs alternating between cyan and dark blue. She wears a black t-shirt with 'Your point is?' written in white, black jeans and a zip-up hoodie tied around her waist.

She walks to the centre, looks around, and sees Clas frowning in the corner. Rainbow immediately walks the other way and stands in the right-hand-corner. "Sawadika, Rainbow here!" She says. "Ya know, in my show, they have a bigger audience," She adds.

"Okay Rainbow, now onto dares!" Evelyn calls. Rainbow picks up a stack of cards that were laid out on a table next to her.

"First dare!" She yells. "Zane, come here." Zane walks to Rainbow's corner and bends over to look at the card. Rainbow giggles and Zane walks over to the ninja, who are all sat on their wooden stools. "Analysing data. Data found," Zane says in a robotic voice. "The perfect match here is, in fact, Rainbow and Lloyd," He says. The audience gasps. They had expected Cole and Nya or Nya and Jay.

"Anyway, moving on," Rainbow says, now hating Zane for what he just said. "Kai you need t…" Rainbow starts.

"I'M saying this one," Clas yells angrily from across the room.

"Okay, chill out," Rainbow says.

"Kai, you have to go swim around in this giant fish tank here," Clas says. A second later, the crew enter, wheeling a portable giant fish tank in. They then get a giant waterproof bag and open it. The crew shake it over the water. There is a loud _plop_ and inside the tank is an electric eel. "Wait, I have to go in with _that_ thing!" Kai complains, pointing at the eel. "Yes, now hurry up, we have a show to get on with," Clas yells. Kai stays firmly sat in his seat.

A second later, he is being grabbed by thin air and pushed into the tank. "Did I ever tell you that I am the ninja of air?" Evelyn suddenly says. Kai starts punching mid-air yelling at it. He is pushed into the tank and he grabs onto the edge. He swims to the surface and yells, "You will pay for this." And with one final push, he is shoved under. Kai is still being pushed, this time towards the electric eel, which is waiting at the bottom for its next meal. He scrambles around, but his power obviously doesn't work underwater. He gets nearer and nearer to the eel, and his eyes widen in panic. He does more scrambling, this time trying to swim up, but the grip of the air is very strong. Kai does one final push and gives up. The eel swims toward Kai, and hugs him. There is a bright yellow flash of light, and Kai's body drifts towards the surface.

"He he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Clas laughs as she watches Kai struggle. As he drifts to the surface, he is yanked out by the air and sat right back in his seat. Kai gasps for air, inhaling quickly. "That was sooooooooo funny," Clas says, and walks over to the fish tank. "I think I'll have a go myself actually." She climbs up a rope and swings into the tank. She flips into it and swims perfectly towards the eel. She sits on the floor of the tank and waves at it, smiling away. Suddenly she is yanked up, and it carried back to her corner. "Hey, I was having fun in there," She grumps, and sulks in her corner.

"We have time for one more dare today," Rainbow shouts. "Jay, we couldn't visit lightning valley for your dare, so we had to make do with the top of the skyscraper next door," She adds. "Anyway, you have to be strapped to the top of the skyscraper in a thunder storm which will start now," There is a rumble and a flash in the window. "and hold a set of cables and kiss an electric eel," Rainbow finishes. With the rain hammering at the window, the audience pick up their coats and walk onto the roof. They then walk over a random bridge and up a long set of stairs onto a tall skyscraper. There is a long, thin pole in the middle of the roof.

Clas pulls some packing tape out of her pocket, and Evelyn uses her powers to hold Jay on the pole. Jay struggles, but is held firmly on the pole. Clas then nimbly climbs up the pole, like a monkey, and straps tape around Jay. She jumps down and hits the floor with a _thump_. Jay wriggles around, only to get wrapped up tighter in tape. Suddenly the crew come along with another waterproof bag, this time it is bigger, and open it. There is a giant electric eel. Evelyn uses her powers to move it upwards, until it is only inches from Jay's face. Then, Rainbow chucks a long cable at Jay, who takes it and holds it high in the air.

Jay slowly turns around, and kisses the eel. At that precise moment, lightning strikes and goes through the cables, into Jay. Jay glows white and electricity buzzes through him. You can no longer see Jay. Just a buzzing white figure kissing an eel. Jay blacks out, and he is still a buzzing white figure taped to a pole, kissing an eel. Jay suddenly falls off the pole and lands at Evelyn's feet, buzzing still, and glowing white. "Err… Bye!" She says.


End file.
